Limiter Removal
The ability to remove limiters placed on a person in order to release their full potential. Also Called * Suppressor Removal Capabilities User can release/remove the limiters that are usually placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent them from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the user can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. Applications * Self Transcendence * Super Form Limitations * Prolonged release may cause strain and other side effects to the user. * Once removed, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to reactivate the limiter. Associations * Clear Mind * Double-Edged Power * Evolution * Pressure Point Intuition * Regulation * Sealed/True Forms Known Users Gallery File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) had limited himself subconsciously due to his desire to enjoy his fight, and by killing Unohana, he removed that limit. File:Zaraki_Wielding_Nozarashi.png|Upon killing Unohana, Zaraki finally learned the name of his Zanpakuto, and gained his full potential, enough to cut through a meteorite. File:Espada.png|Most Arrancar (Bleach) seal their true power within a Zanpakuto or another being, which would limit their true strength. File:Zangetsu_fades.png|The fake Zangetsu (Bleach) is Ichigo's Quincy powers suppressing his Shinigami potential, and with him fading, the real Zangetsu and Ichigo's potential are unlocked. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe (Bleach) gains immortality and increased speed due Komamura removing his physical heart to transform into a human. File:Rei_removes_ring.png|Before gaining full mastery, Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) had to wear a ring to limit his Satan Blaze. File:Heike_taking_off_jacket.png|Masaomi Heike (Code:Breaker) wore his heavy jacket to limit his Light's full destructive potential, despite his mastery. File:Frieza_all_forms.jpg|Freeza (Dragon Ball) unlocks his limits by transforming into his next form. File:Sayla_DF.jpg|Sayla (Fairy Tail) orders herself to remove her limiter. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) transforms into a full-fledged yōkai upon losing Tessaiga, which acts as limiter to the powerful blood inherited from his father. File:Eight_Gates.JPG|The Eight Gates (Naruto) are limiters of a typical ninja, and only the more powerful can remove them. File:Eight_Gates-Rock_Lee.jpg|Rock Lee (Naruto) unlocking five of the Eight Gates to release a large amount of chakra. He also wore heavy weight ankles that drastically increases his speed when taken off. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) unlocks all Eight Gates, releasing tremendous amounts of chakra that surpasses even the legendary Madara as Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, and would have died if not for Naruto saving him. File:Jinchuuriki&Bijuu.jpg|The nine Jinchūriki (Naruto) can release the seal on their Tailed Beasts for more chakra. File:Naruto_nine_tails_chakra_mode.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) releasing the seal on his Tailed Beast Kurama, gaining its mighty powers and even cooperation without losing control. File:Shadow_Inhibitor_Rings.png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) taking off his Inhibitor Rings. File:Karasu.full.690477.jpg|Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho) wears a mouth mask that limits his abilities, which becomes literally explosively deadly when taken off. File:Bui_In_Armor.JPG|Bui (Yu Yu Hakusho) taking off his heavy armor, which actually limits his strength instead of serving as protection. Lock Heart H.png|Lock Heart (Valkyrie Crusade) can close/lock and open/unlock anything,even someone's limits. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Enhancements Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers